His Point of view
by Kyleahime
Summary: His point of view in their relationship.


_Konnichiwa mina! Hissashiburi ne? Gomene for being slack off this past few weeks. I havent got anything in my mind lately to make stories so... Anyway this is the new one that I've made so please kindly review it if you can._

* * *

 **Yoh's POV**

A lot of people are wondering why did _I choose that Ice queen to be my wife_. Its true that she's very complicated to understand, she's very aggressive, she physically hurting me all the time, and you know? A little bit crazy.

 _To be honest I don't even know to myself either_ , its just happens that we ended up being engaged after all what happened to us in the past

The funny thing is, _neither of us liked the idea at first_. My family chooses her for me for the sake of our family bloodline. As being the heir of my clan, my fiance must have a certain standards and it happens that it was her.

Well she was over to the standards actually.

Before I found out the she was my fiance s _he already rejected me right away,_ literally said it right into my face that she didn't like me. It felt like It was the _first heartbreak that I ever had in my life_ , it really hit me so hard that It made me cry.

My first guardian spirit told me that _I fell in love with her at first sight_ , but I didn't believed him because there is no way that I will ever gonna fell instantly to her. I mean I dont even know what that means. Its just so really weird for me!

I gotta admit _I got attracted to her though_. She's pretty!

But a part of me saying that _maybe he was right about tha_ t. Maybe I liked her, I just don't realize it or _I just don't wanna accept the fact that I felt that way_ because she already rejected me, so I thought whats the point of having this feelings I have for her?

She can read my mind too, so I uhh.. tryna hide it.

When Grandma Kino told me about her, _It made me decide to get to know her more_. I have to know the reason why she was acting that way, and for the most part, I kinda felt that _we have a similarities._

 _Just like her I've always been lonely and outcasted in my whole life._.

But her life is much even more painful

"She's been always scared for the most of her life, couldn't even had a freedom to do what she wants. That power of hers is totally devouring her heart and soul, its like she's carrying all the hatred in this world. Abandoned by her family, left alone in a scariest place on earth. Nobody appreciates her. Everybody is scared to her.

She's a strong person, but to weak to realize that in herself. She has a kind heart, but too afraid to show it. She's been wearing that mask in herself for too long that she could forget her real self sometimes.

Behind those mask, I know she have a heart with pure of gold."

That made me decide of not _giving up on her yet. Not yet at least._  
I wanted to try if I could reach her heart, It dosen't matter if she didn't like me, or she'll shoo me away, because my heart tells me that I have to do this, I have to save her from that darkness and somehow show her that there is a light shining to her and waiting for her.

In the end, _she ended up choosing me as my fiancee_ after I saved her from her power, and fell in love with me.

It made me very happy..

"Love is the meeting, the separation. Its a transparent piece of cloth."

After many years of being together, o _ur relationship grows and become more deeper_. We're the only one who can truly understand each others flaws, thoughts and our feelings. We dont even need a words to express a lot of things with each other because we already know it from the very beginning.

I know she could be very difficult most of the times, but only because that's how she is. Just like me for being such a Lazy-ass and too naive about things. Hahah! She would hurt me physically, but there are also times that I would her emotionally just because Im such a Dumbass. So _were basically balanced in different ways_.

"Were not that perfect after all..  
Because as much as we hate humans  
Were also a human ourselves too."

The promise that I made for her when we first met will be a reminder for me to keep moving forward, that _I've finally have a reason to keep reaching my dreams come true._ I never knew that she'll became a huge transition in my life?

Deep inside, Im very thankful for her for not giving up on me all this time.

 _So to answer your question, the reason why I chose her as my wife._

 _Its simply because she chose me_


End file.
